


Rooted at the Source

by MarRed2020



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarRed2020/pseuds/MarRed2020
Summary: She hears the bell, she looks up, and she knows.. her life never will be the same again.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 24
Kudos: 166
Collections: Preathfics Winter 2020 Collection





	Rooted at the Source

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all👋, 
> 
> Just know that this is my first preathfic :)
> 
> A big thank-you to my dear friend Em! This story wouldn't be the same without our brainstorm sessions and your help!
> 
> Also a big thank-you to my beta readers. This story is complete because of your help!
> 
> Now thats out there I will let you read !
> 
> Enjoy! 😊

**  
** **28th December 2020:**

Tobin is working hard on a new design in the middle of her little boutique when she hears the bell on the door. She looks up from her laptop and she sees a beautiful woman coming in. Usually she lets costumers walk around on their own, waiting for them to come to her. However, this time is different. She feels the need to talk to this woman.

"Hi, c-can I help you?" Tobin asks and just hopes that the woman doesn't notice that she struggles with the words.

"Oh hi, I would like to look around for a bit is that okay?" The woman asks.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'm here if you have any questions" Tobin turns back to her laptop.  
  
.. _She is just looking, you idiot!.. and where else would you be in this small place. Get yourself together Heath..  
  
_She follows the woman all around the boutique with her eyes. Although physical presence is not important to Tobin, she takes her in completely. Her dark hair is in a tight, high bun. Perfectly aligned with her jawline and ears. _Tobin didn't even know that was a thing until she saw it right then.  
  
_The dark haired woman is wearing a thick winter coat. Combined with jeans, that hugs her hips in the best way, and some nice white sneakers. She looks at the woman's hands every time they are touching something. What she would give to feel those hands entwined with her own or going through her hair..  
_  
..focus T.._ She reminded herself that this is just another customer. 

When the woman walks towards her she can see her face. The smooth looking skin, cheeks red from the cold outside. Small lips that are parted a little bit and bright eyes that are focussed on the product she is looking at. When she looks up, Tobin is still looking at her and there appear a big smile on her face. Her eyes become a little smaller and she looks so open, so genuine, so sincere. They stare at each other for a moment but look away before it becomes awkward.  
  
The woman walks around a bit more and Tobin really feels the need to talk to her. She needs to keep this woman around for as long as she can.  
  
"See anything you like?" She asks, looking at her laptop because she doesn't trust herself as she looks at the woman.   
  
"A lot actually. I love all the things around here," the woman says.   
  
Tobin just smiles.   
  
"I love the designs and the used materials" the woman continues while still looking around. "Everything is beautiful and unique," she adds.   
  
Tobin looks up with a big smile on her face "That’s exactly why I created them."  
  
"Wait, what?" the woman turns towards her on the spot. "You created all this?" The woman continues, staring at her with an open mouth.  
  
Tobin gives her a big grin and reaches out her hand to the woman. "Tobin, the creator of those things and the owner of this shop" she says pointing around her.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing!" The woman says before she introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Christen. Admirer of everything that is in this place" she says, half joking, half speaking the truth.  
  
Tobin invites her to the table and the conversation flows easily. Even though they’re total strangers it feels very comfortable, as though they have known one another for years.  
  
"Where do you get your inspiration from?" Christen asks.   
  
"Feelings" Tobin says.   
  
“Just feelings?" Christen questions with raised eyebrows.   
  
Tobin nods. "I look at something or someone and I turn the feelings into a design" she clarifies.   
  
She never was very good with words. The moment she found a way to express her feelings into a design was such a big thing. Every design connects to a feeling, to a moment, to a person or to a combination of that. Everything in this little boutique is a part of Tobin she couldn't turn into words.  
  
"What if I asked you to turn this moment into a design?" Christen asks.   
  
And without a word Tobin dives into her laptop. She had seen enough of the woman and she had felt enough having her around. Christen sees the fingers flowing over the keyboard. The dedication she has to create something, the passion in her eyes. And that’s without even starting about the way she bites on her lower lip in concentration.  
  
.. _focus Chris_..  
  
"Done" Tobin says after a few minutes.   
  
Christen is surprised and also a little amazed by the speed of the process.   
  
"Can I see it?" She asks shyly.   
  
Tobin nods and invites her to her side of the table. When Christen lays her eyes on the screen she gasps. She can’t process what happens. She sees the colors and the patterns, they are beautiful. But that's not what hits her. It's the feelings she gets looking at it. It feels familiar, it feels warm, and cosy, and comforting. She feels loved by looking at a design. And suddenly her arms are around the neck of Tobin. Her face next to the woman's. Both looking at the screen. She squeezes a little firmer. And after realising what she did she suddenly jumps back.   
_  
..You just hugged a stranger without asking, you idiot_ ..  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Christen says shyly.  
  
.. _"I wouldn't mind at all if that happened again"_.. Tobin thinks, or at least she hopes it only happened in her head.   
  
She turns around, looking at the wide eyes staring at her and a blush bubbles up to her cheeks. She didn't just think that, she said that out loud.  
  
.. _You stupid fuck, get yourself together before this becomes too awkward.._ this time it was just her thoughts. She knows that for sure because she couldn't bring words out even if she wanted to.  
  
  
  
"I'm closing soon" she says after staring at each other for who knows how long.   
  
She doesn't miss the disappointment in Christen's eyes when she says that.   
  
"Yeah I should head home also" Christen tells her, trying to gather her things that lay out on the table.   
  
When she has everything she heads to the door and opens it. "It was nice to meet you Tobin.”   
  
"Hope to see you around soon," Tobin replies, uncertain if the woman can hear her.  
  
And then the door closes.  
  
And suddenly it's cold and empty. As if all the warmth and cosiness left with the woman.   
_  
You really let her go that easily do you?_ she asks herself. _You didn't even get her number? Or at least her last name so you can find her on your socials. Great job Heath, great job!.._

She even wants to kick against something to feel the pain instead of the instant loneliness.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later she shuts down the lights and goes outside. She locks the doors and when she turns to her left she sees Christen. She is standing against the wall, hands in her pockets, scarf pulled up over her nose. Tobin frowns hard, she doesn’t understand what happens here. Before she can ask anything Christen opens her mouth.   
  
"Couldn't be soon enough" she states.   
  
Tobin thought about her last words towards the woman and smiles. She walks over, offers her arm to Christen who links hers in it. They start walking and talking.  
  
Christen lets Tobin lead the way since she hasn't been here that much. She learns that Tobin grew up in this town. Her parents divorced and both moved out of this town but she always wanted to stay because it felt like home. She always designed things but didn't know it was sellable untill she was like 20. Tobin explains how the store she owns now is a place where she always worked as a teenager and that the owner donated it to her because he saw the passion in Tobin. A passion that Christen had seen when Tobin was designing earlier. A passion that she sees when Tobin talks about her work. A passion she feels by just looking at the woman next to her.  
  
Tobin learns that Christen grew up in a bigger city like an hour from here with her parents and two sisters. Her parents moved to this town when all the girls went to college. Just to get out of the rush in the city and into the calm town feelings. She has her own apartment downtown, above the bakery. However, she is nearly there because she travels a lot for work. The first place she travelled to was Sweden, because of her study. And she volunteered, after that, to educate health care in developing countries and made a job out of it.  
  
They learn that Tobin is the best version of herself when she is at home. That Christen is at home wherever in the world as long as she has something from home with her. That Christen is always wearing hundreds of layers of clothes because she's cold. And that Tobin can walk around in a tank top and shorts and still radiate heat. That Christen is a morning person. And that Tobin's boutique doesn't open before 10 a.m. because she is absolutely not! That Tobin needs her coffee in the morning to start up her brain. And that Christen likes her tea in the evening to calm down before going to bed. That Christen works best on schedules and likes to plan everything. But that Tobin just goes with the flow.  
  
They learn that they both like being active, but are also suckers for watching a hallmark Christmas movie on the couch. That they are working best on their gut feeling and that following your heart is the best thing they ever did. That their work isn't just work, it's a passion. (And that seeing that passion in each other's eyes, does things to them, but we don't talk about that). And that they both like a good hot chocolate on those winter evenings.  
  
"Speaking of that. They have the best hot chocolate in town" Tobin claims.   
  
She points over her shoulder and Christen sees they are standing in front of a little cafe.   
  
"Maybe you can let me decide if that's true" she says playfully.   
  
Tobin drags her towards the entrance and helps the door open for her. Christen is flattered by the gentle gesture.

When they walk to the table in the corner Tobin waves at the young man behind the counter.  
  
"Hi T, same old same old?" he asks.  
  
"Hey Joe, make it two this time" she replies.   
  
"Be there in a minute" he replies with a subtle wink.   
Tobin smiles thankfully and leads them further to the table. Offering a seat to Christen before she is taking her place next to the woman. This way they can talk, share a look and also share an outside view.  
  
Joe places the two big glass mugs in front of them. Both filled with hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and little white and pink marshmallows on it.   
  
"Wow, that looks good" Christen days looking at her glass with big heart-eyes.   
  
Tobin and Joe look at her, smiling at her excitement.   
  
"Enjoy your drinks ladies" Joe says and he walks away, leaving them in private.

Christen feels herself getting warmer while she looks out of the window. Seeing the snowflakes covering their view like a blanket.   
  
"Ouch" she hears next to her and she quickly looks at Tobin.   
  
"I burnt my lip" Tobin explains, pouting.  
  
She has a sheepish smile and an adorable whipped cream mustache.   
  
"It’s called a hot chocolate for a reason, dummy" Christen tells her while melting into the adorable view in front of her.   
  
She brings her hand to Tobins face and she wipes the mustache away with a napkin.  
  
Then she brushes Tobins lips again with her thumb while the rest of her hand is cupping the woman's cheek, a heated cheek. The brown eyes locked in a gaze with her own. She feels the weight of the woman's head leaning more into her hand as she continues to stroke the now parted lips. She feels the warm air brushing against her thumb. She doesn't even know her own lips are parted too and she is breathing heavily. She doesn't control her hand pulling the woman in. And she doesn't control any of her actions anymore. Closing her eyes. Feeling the warm and wet lips covering hers. Her hand now pressed into the back of Tobins head. Feeling the warm fingers against her own neck are sending goosebumps all over her body. They struggle to get out of this moment and get back into reality. Before they part she feels a soft tuck on her lip that sends a shiver down her spine. They end the moment with a soft peck on the lips.  
  
And they just sit there, staring at each other. Tobin is looking in those beautiful green-ish eyes, which sparkle in the light of the candle on their table. Christen admires the little swollen lips before her gaze turns back to the deep brown eyes.  
  


They finish their not-so-hot-anymore chocolate without a word. Both are scared to burst the magic bubble around them.   
  
Joe does though.   
  
"Ladies, do you want something else?" he asks.   
  
They both shake their head and he walks away. Now their silence is interrupted Tobin finally dares to say a word.   
  
"Do you want to go?" She asks.   
  
Christen looks at the ground. "I don't want this to end," she says softly.   
  
Scared that she feels more into this than Tobin does. Tobin reaches out to put a finger under the woman's chin to make her look at her.  
  
"I was gonna offer to walk you home, I'm definitely not done with this either" she says in full confidence.   
  
A warmth is filling Christen's body.   
_  
..We're in this together..  
  
_Tobin lays some money on the table. It's enough for their drinks and a generous tip. They both put on their coats, say goodbye to Joe and make their way into the now white streets. This time Tobin is offering her hand to Christen and she entwines their fingers. They walk like this in silence just enjoying the moment.  
  
  
  
Tobin may be her relaxed self but she is also not used to whatever is going on between them.  
  
"Chris?" She asks.   
  
They are standing in front of Christens front door.   
_  
..Chris_ ? _That's new, but definitely something to get used to..  
  
_Christen looks at her and just hums to let her know she is listening.   
  
"Is this too fast?" Tobin whispers.   
  
They both know this is about what is happening between them, they just met but don’t want to let go of each other already. She thinks about it. Maybe it is fast but it doesn't feel like _too_ fast to her. And didn’t her mom always tell her to follow her heart?   
  
"Is it for you?" She asks the woman in front of her.   
  
"Maybe it should be, but it isn't" Tobin just states like it's a fact.   
  
"It isn't" Christen replies and she slips her arm around Tobins waist. Tobin puts her arms around the woman and pulls her in, kissing her on the side of her head. She hears a soft and vulnerable voice   
  
“Do you want to come in?” Christen wonders.  
  
She agrees to come in, still not done with whatever is going on between them. Christen leads the way, up the stairs and into her small apartment. It's just a single bedroom, living room and kitchen but it’s enough. When they both got out of their jackets and shoes Christen asks “Can i get you something?”  
  
“I would like to experience that calming tea of yours” Tobin replies.   
  
“Make yourself at home, I’ll be there in a sec” Christen says while opening the door towards the living room.   
  
Tobin walks through the door and takes in her surroundings.  
  
The living room is neat and clean. It’s noticeable that the woman is not at home that much but it still looks warm and very Christen. The main object in the room is the couch. It’s big and looks super comfortable. When she walks further to take a seat she sees a comfortable blanket.   
  
And then it all clicks..  
**_  
  
***  
  
  
28th December 2012_**

 _The door of the boutique opens and the bell rings. That makes Tobin look up. In comes a woman in a big warm coat and melting snowflakes in her hair. She greets the woman with a nod of the head and the woman smiles back at her. She lets the woman look around for a bit and then walks over.  
_ _  
“Can I help you, madam?” She asks.  
  
_ _Now that she is closer she really looks at the woman standing in front of her. She looks fragile and strong at the same time. There is this genuine smile on her face, it meets her eyes but there is a hint of sadness behind it. It fascinates Tobin._

_“I’m looking for a special gift and my friend Lizzy told me to go here” the woman tells Tobin._

_She nods, “That’s right”._

_"I don’t know how much time you have madam. But, maybe we can take a seat and chat so we can find you the perfect gift” she invites.  
  
_ _"I have plenty of time dear” the woman says and Tobin leads them towards the table in the middle of the cosy store.  
  
_ _"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Tea?” she asks.  
_ _  
“Coffee with a little bit of sugar. please” the woman smiles politely._ _  
_

_When Tobin comes back with their drinks the woman starts talking. She tells Tobin that she has a husband and three daughters. Tomorrow is the birthday of the middle one and she is moving to Sweden. It’s a project for her study of communications and she needs to go there for at least one year. The woman wants to give her a gift so she has got something from home with her. Tobin learned a bit about the woman and her daughters. The way she talks about her kids and husband is admirable and she feels the need to find the perfect gift._

_She gets up from the table and searches around for a few gifts that would fit into the story the woman told her. The woman tells her she likes them but the comment doesn’t meet the woman's eyes. Tobin can see that there is missing something. She likes to make people happy. She learned over the past few years that you can see it when someone is honestly happy._

_“Madam, I don’t want to be rude, I believe you like them, but I think it’s not what you’re looking for,” she tells the woman.  
_ _  
“I’m sorry sweetheart. You’re right, I guess” the woman says, her head is hanging down._ _  
_

_Tobin is now standing in front of the woman “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you upset”._

_  
  
The woman looks up and Tobin can see that sadness she saw in the beginning again. It wasn’t there when the woman talked about her family but now it’s back and Tobin is wondering what’s going on. There is a tear falling down the woman’s cheek and Tobin offers her a tissue. _

_“Thank you. And I’m sorry for being emotional in front of you” the woman says._

_Tobin reaches for the woman’s hand and rubs it softly._

_“Don’t be sorry, Madam. Do you want to tell me what made you emotional?” Tobin asks gently.  
  
_ _"I’m sick darling” the woman says, looking Tobin straight in the eye.  
_ _  
“And I’m not talking about the flu”._ _  
_

_Tobin squeezes the hand of the woman. “How bad?” is the only thing she can get out._

_The woman inhales deeply and starts talking “I have a brain tumor, Dear” she says. “And I don’t know how long I have left,” she continues sadly._

_Tobin's jaw clenches and she swallows. She has a big heart, and although she isn’t the best with talking about feelings, she does have them. Even more than she likes at this moment.  
  
_ _"This gift will not only make her think of home” the woman continues. “It will be one of the last things I can give her before I.. you know..” she says, more tears streaming down her cheeks.  
_ _  
Tobin gets up and takes place next to the woman. She isn’t good with words but she knows how to give comfort physically. She puts her arm on the shoulders of the woman and gives her a side hug. This could be too much for any other customer but she feels a connection with this woman._ _  
_

_  
  
  
They kept chatting about the woman and her family. After the talk, Tobin gets up._

_“I think I have something that will fit the situation,” she says and walks to the back of the store._

_She comes back with a folded blanket and puts it in front of the woman. The woman unfolds it. It’s a big woven blanket. On one side it's full of white and blue shades and on the other side there are green, brown and yellow colors. It’s heavier than the others in store but not too heavy. Tobin wraps it around the woman so she can experience the feel of the blanket. She takes a step back and lets the woman explore the blanket on her own._

_“It’s perfect” her eyes light up when she says that._

_"Is it?” Tobin asks. The smile the woman has meets her eyes this time.  
  
_ _"This is the best blanket I've ever seen and felt. She will love it,” the woman says with a genuine smile.  
  
_

***  
  


“Tobin, are you okay?” Christen asks.  
  
Tobin shakes her head, she suddenly is back in the living room. Eyes locked on the blanket on the couch.   
  
“Uhm, yeah” she says, still a bit in shock.   
  
Christen follows the woman's eyes and she notices that she is looking at her favourite blanket.   
  
“I got it from my Mom,” she says, “She told me she hopes it makes me feel at..”  
  


***  
_  
“I hope it will give her warmth and comfort when she needs it” the woman says to her. “I hope that wherever she is in the world, it will give her comfort and will make her feel at home,” she finished._

***  
  
“Home” Tobin interrupts.   
  
Now it’s time for Christen to be in shock.   
  
“Wh.. hu..who.. wha..?” she stammers.  
  
“Home, wherever you are in the world” Tobin repeats the words she heard from a woman in the store years ago.  
  
She is somewhere between the past and the current time right before she snaps out of the daydream. She locks eyes with the woman. She sees the questioning face of Christen in front of her.   
  
“Huh?” is the only thing Christen can get out.   
  
“You’re Stacy’s daughter. Right?” Tobin asks.   
  
Christen nods, still not sure where this is going to but curious enough to wait for what is coming.   
  
“I designed it” Tobin tells the woman while pointing at the blanket.   
  
Christen her mouth falls open.   
  
“You’re gonna tell me now that your name is not Tobin? Because I have a note of the artist Powell..” Christen starts.   
  
“.. the Pluralist” Tobin says, interrupting the woman again.   
  
“Powell is my middle name, I always used that on my designs before I got a real brand” She explains.  
  
Christen thinks about what she heard.   
  
“You.. you just repeated her words. Does that mean you sold it to her?” she asks.   
  
Tobin shook her head “I would’ve never taken a single dollar for it. It was never up for sale,” she explains looking at Christen and senses that she can continue.   
  
“Before I started the brand I needed to pour my feelings out into something. And because I am the worst with words I designed this blanket” she tells the woman in front of her.   
  
“I made a promise to myself that this one..” she holds up the blanket. “..would only be given to someone who I felt connected with, who would understand me without a single word.” she adds looking straight into the beautiful green eyes.   
  
“Stacy, and the way she talked about her daughter, was that person for me,” Tobin finishes.  
  
Christen is quiet for a moment. She needs to process all this info and Tobin let’s her. Tobin can use some time for herself too.   
  
  
  
  
After a few moments Tobin hears something that sounded like words, just very unclear.  
  
“Sorry?” she says.   
  
“Thank you” Christen says a little more as a statement, eyes watery.  
  
“For what?” Tobin says.   
  
“For creating it. For giving it to my mom, for giving it to me" she says.

"It not only kept me warm back in Sweden. This blanket has been my lifesafer. Every moment I missed her, it made me feel she was around me” Christen continues.   
  
She knows she is fighting to every emotion she feels. This was not how she had planned their night in her apartment. Tobin covered her hand and squeezed it just a bit. That was it, that was the push over the edge. Tears are now streaming down her face. Tobin scoops closer and puts an arm around her to comfort her and presses her lips against the temple.   
  
“Shh. It’s okay. Let it all out” she whispers while she feels the warm and salty tears against her lips.  
  
  
  
They talked a lot that night. Over the blanket, over Stacy, over what this all means. Over how well they go along and they both think of how crazy it is to be so in sync with another human. So in sync that, at midnight, they both lay on the couch. Tobin in the corner and Christen next to her with her head on the woman's chest. Christen was thinking about the day she got that blanket from her mom. That was indeed the last gift she got from the woman she loved the most in this world. Also thinking about how that blanket, Tobin’s soul, comforted her the last few years when she was lonely. Thinking about how safe the fit woman feels.   
  
  
  
Tobin is thinking about the similarities between Stacy and the woman on her chest right now. The connection she felt that day in the store was so close to the connection she feels today. And suddenly she remembers a small thing of that day with Stacy. She steers Christen face to meet hers. This time she is the one that pulls the woman in. And she kisses her. A soft peck first. Followed by a deep, meaningful, passionate kiss. Finished with a million soft kisses. She almost can’t stop kissing the woman.   
  
“Happy birthday Christen,” Tobin says with a smile that could brighten your day in a second.  
  
Christen isn’t even surprised by this woman anymore.   
  
“Stay the night?” she suggest. Not wanting the woman to leave.  
  
And Tobin stayed that night...  
  
And the night after..  
  
In fact, she never left...  
  


_The best birthday gift ever!_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel about it here or on tumblr!


End file.
